1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to solenoid operated valves. More particularly, the invention relates to a solenoid operated valve suitable for mounting in seriatim arrangement having an automatic wireway device thereon for providing interconnection of the operating solenoids to selected electrical channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With hydraulic or pneumatic systems, it is frequently desirable to utilize a bank of valves comprising a plurality of valves mounted in seriatim arrangement on a manifold base. This permits centralized control as well as significantly reducing the number of necessary feeder lines. The manifold base may be constructed integrally or as modular segments individually attached to each valve. Frequently, the valves are controlled in one or both directions by electric solenoids.
The use of electric solenoids has required the connection of electrical conductors individually to each solenoid unit. Present methods of wiring involve pulling conductor wires through a "wireway conduit" and making direct connection to either the solenoids or a built-in connection terminal at each valve. These connections are typically made through a small access door or opening on a conduit connector attached to the solenoid unit. Crimping tools or wire nuts are generally required to complete the task.
Various power feeder arrangements have been proposed to alleviate this problem. These methods typically involve the use of printed wiring boards to route channel conductors to individual solenoids. These systems have frequently required special brackets to maintain the wiring board, thus complicating the assembly of a bank of valves. Also, the desirable modularity of the valves has been diminished.